


Don't wake the baby.

by Justley



Series: Justleys rwg bingo cards [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, knuckleheads in love, open for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: Another bingo card because this is what happens when justley is at work and marooncamaro keeps talking to her. 
This one was 'don't wake the baby' 
 
Very short one shot





	

If Rick hadn't fallen asleep on the couch after putting Judy to bed he might not have heard the gentle rapping of knuckles connecting with the solid wood of the door to his apartment. He glances at the clock quickly as he stands, wondering who the hell could be knocking on his door at two in the morning? He rubs the sleep out of his tired, burning eyes before peering through the peephole. 

"Daryl?" He calls quietly into the wood when he sees who it is, making no move to open up and let the man inside.

"Rick, let me in man." Daryl's raspy voice seeps through the cracks and calls to Rick's heart. He's not sure if he wants to open his door and his heart to this man again.

"What do you want Daryl?" He still doesn't reach for the handle, instead he presses his weary forehead against the blue coated wood and tries to ignore the fact that it's the exact same shade of blue as Daryl's eyes.

"Jus' let me in Rick. Please." Daryl pleads against the door. Rick hears a soft thump and knows Daryl's head is now pressing against the wood just like his own is, maybe even touching the exact same spot, foreheads pressed together separated only by two inches of wood and a thin layer of paint. 

Daryl knocks on the door frame again, louder this time and more urgent. Rick can hear the bangs echoing throughout the apartment and it makes him wince because Judy is asleep and if she wakes there'll be hell to pay and Rick will be the one footing the bill.

"Just go home Daryl." Rick sighs. All he wants to do is head back to sleep and forget about Daryl for a few hours.

"No Rick, I ain't leavin" Daryl almost shouts, knocking harder still. The door shakes on it's hinges and Rick hears a muffled mewl from the room where Judith sleeps. 

"Fuck Daryl," Rick curses, giving in and wrenching the door open. "Don't wake the baby." He hisses, angry at Daryl for showing up here so late, angry at Daryl for leaving him in the first place. He's so goddamn angry, until he sees the red ring around Daryl's eyes and the tears slowly trying to force their way down Daryl's cheeks. 

"I'm sorry Rick." Daryl whispers, a look of absolute devastation on his face as his eyes plead forgiveness and his hands reach out to touch Rick, pausing in mid air, waiting for permission to move closer.

"Get in." Rick growls as he moves aside allowing Daryl the space to make his way inside. 

"Just don't wake the baby."


End file.
